


I'll Give You Tonight

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2018 MMF Bingo [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018, One Night Stands, Switch Draco Malfoy, switch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco and Loki agree to give each other one night.





	I'll Give You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFs Bingo Square O5 Loki/Draco.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“You know, one night stands aren’t usually my thing,” Draco murmured, taking in the scene before him.

Loki smirked. “I’m glad I could change your mind then.”

"You were quite persuasive." Draco grinned. Loki lay bare on the bed, his cock begging for attention. The two of them had ran into each other in a random, Muggle club, having already met previously at Thor and Hermione's wedding. 

The spark had already been ignited, and a few drinks tonight was all it took for Draco to say yes to taking Loki home with him.

"Are you going to do something or just stand there all night?" Loki teased, arching a brow. 

"Well, I'm just taking in the view." He finished removing his own clothing and joined Loki on the bed. He kissed Loki firmly, pressing his body against the god's. A thrill of excitement rushed through him.

Loki reached out, tenderly stroking Draco’s cock. He growled, pulling away from Draco’s kiss with a wicked look on his face. “So, are you going to fuck me?”

Draco hummed. “Yes, I think I will. Turn over and show me your pretty, little arse.” 

Loki did so, rolling over and teasingly presenting his arse to Draco. 

Draco reached out and palmed Loki's arse. Whispering a lubrication spell, Draco moved his hand to Loki's hole. He slowly inserted his finger, wetting his lips in anticipation. He worked on Harry's arse while his other hand pumped his erection.

"Draco," Loki whimpered, wriggling his arse in wanting. "Please."

Draco nodded. "With pleasure," he purred. Coating his cock with lubrication, he moved it to Loki's entrance. "Fuck." Draco slowly pushed in, closing his eyes at the sensation.

"Yesssss," Loki hissed, gripping the bed sheets beneath him tightly.

"Fuck, yes," Draco panted. Loki's channel gripped him so tightly he felt he could come on the spot.

Loki moved back against Draco before reaching down and starting stroking his own cock. It was awkward at first, but eventually the two of them found a comfortable position.

Draco thrust into Loki, grasping his hips tightly to brace himself. He knew that Loki was wanking himself at the same time, and that made Draco even harder.

"I'm close," Loki moaned. "Fuck me harder, Draco."

"Yes, sir," Draco responded. He was trying to hold himself off until Loki came. He thrust harder, fucking Loki like there was no tomorrow. He groaned, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching. 

"Draco, yes!" Loki shouted. He ejaculated, covering the bedspread.

Draco closed his eyes, letting himself go. His balls tightened before he came. "Loki," he hissed in please as he came.

Eventually, the two of them collapsed into a tangled, sweaty heap. 

"Fuck, I needed that," Loki said, letting out a tired sigh. 

"Same," Draco said quietly. 

Loki rolled over onto his side, looking at Draco with a grin on his face. "The night doesn't have to be over, though."

Draco returned his smirk. "That's quite true." He reached up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “So, Loki, are you going to fuck me now or what?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Loki wasted no time in claiming Draco’s lips in a possessive kiss.


End file.
